mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Melvin Guillard
| birth_place = New Orleans, Louisiana | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Kickboxing, Judo, and Wrestling. | stance = | fightingoutof= Albuquerque, New Mexico | team = Jackson's Submission Fighting | rank = | yearsactive = | boxingwins = 0 | boxingkowins = | boxinglosses = 1 | boxingkolosses = 1 | boxingdraws = 1 | boxingncs = | mmawins = 23 | mmakowins = 13 | mmasubwins = 3 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 8 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = 7 | mmadeclosses = 1 | mmadraws = 2 | mmancs = 1 | url = | boxrec = 259531 | sherdog = 7431 | footnotes = | updated = }} Melvin Paul Guillard, Jr. (born March 30, 1983) is an American mixed martial artist (MMA) currently fighting at lightweight for the Ultimate Fighting Championship (UFC). He debuted with the company on The Ultimate Fighter 2 television series, losing in the first welterweight elimination bout to Josh Burkman. After years of hard work, Guillard finally received his blue belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu under Ricco Rodriguez in 2008. MMA career In 2005 Guillard fought against Roger Huerta. After Guillard took a competitive decision victory, the fight was ruled a no contest after Huerta appealed the commission making an accusation that Guillard was greasing between rounds. Guillard later participated in The Ultimate Fighter 2, but was eliminated from the competition. Guillard returned at the season finale, defeating Marcus Davis by technical knockout. Fighting again at welterweight, Guillard lost his next fight, against Josh Neer, by triangle choke submission – which surprised many in attendance. Guillard seemed to control the fight until then, opening a large cut on Neer's forehead in the process. When the lightweight division was reinstated at UFC 58, Guillard began to transition to the lighter weight class. He made his lightweight debut in the UFC at UFC 60, defeating Rick Davis by first round knockout. On September 23, 2006 Guillard fought former WEC lightweight champion Gabe Ruediger, at UFC 63. Guillard won the fight via KO with a body blow. Guillard lost his fight against Rich Clementi at UFC 79 by rear-naked choke at 4:40 of the first round. Both before and after the bout there was heated trash talking which included Guillard giving Clementi the finger during the introductions. Guillard was slated to fight Spencer Fisher at UFC 90 in Chicago on October 25, 2008, but was replaced by Shannon Gugerty due to a torn ACL. Guillard defeated Gleison Tibau at TUF 9 Finale by split decision June 20, 2009 in a highly controversial fight where many had Tibau as the winner. Tibau scored numerous takedowns, but was unable to inflict much damage on the ground. For reasons unexplained, the judges scorecards were not read, only the result. Guillard was defeated via guillotine choke by Nate Diaz on September 16, 2009 at UFC Fight Night 19. Guillard next faced Ronnys Torres on February 6, 2010 at UFC 109. Melvin recently joined well respected coach Greg Jackson's camp out in Albuquerque, New Mexico. Guillard showing improved submission defense and patience in the fight, won via unanimous decision (29-28, 29-28, 29-28). Guillard is rumored to be facing BJJ artist Thiago Tavares at UFC 114. Personal life Guillard has a wife named Tache. Cocaine use Guillard fought The Ultimate Fighter 2 winner Joe Stevenson in the main event at UFC Fight Night 9 on April 5, 2007 and was defeated by guillotine choke in only 27 seconds after being dropped by a jab from Stevenson. Guillard publicly accused Stevenson of using Human Growth Hormones (HGH), but was later found to have submitted a urine sample positive for cocaine. After the fight, the Nevada State Athletic Commission suspended Guillard for eight months and fined him $2,100. MMA record References External links *Official Melvin Guillard website * Category:American sport wrestlers Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Louisiana Category:Living people Category:1983 births ja:メルヴィン・ギラード